Pinkstart
[http://www.pinkstart.me Pinkstart ] is a crowdfunding platform integrated in the online open community Pinkstart [http://www.pinkstart.org Pinkstart.org ]. The company was founded in New York in 2014 to facilitate fundraising projects and causes for the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Community. It's a network where you can discover and support projects around the world. Entrepreneurs, Businesses and Organizations have now the possibility of starting crowdfunding campaigns at www.pinkstart.me free of charge. Pinkstart is becoming a website of reference for the LGBT crowdfunding and fundraising sectors. Films, Webseries, Pride events, Theater plays, Journalism, Art, Fashion or Sport are just some of the many types of projects that can be funded through Pinkstart. Crowdfunding is transforming the way new projects are created, not only from the financial perspective but also for the social process that these projects entail. One of the key aspects of LGBT initiatives is giving visibility to the community, and a platform like Pinkstart makes this possible. Pinkstart is a global platform that allows creating projects even in countries where the rights of the LGBT community are limited. This creates an opportunity for these projects to have global visibility, with the benefit of reaching out to people in countries where these collectives have a better economic and social situation. Featured Projects: * The Queendom of Tonga. http://www.pinkstart.me/en/TQOT 50-minute personal narrative and observational documentary film with experimental elements. It has fiscal sponsorship with 501©(3) status from the Three Dollar Bill Cinema/Seattle Lesbian and Gay Film Festival non-profit organization. * Union Cup 2015 Brussels - European Gay Rugby. http://www.pinkstart.me/en/unioncup2015 This May the inclusive rugby teams of Europe will meet for a weekend of sport, friendship and pride, fighting prejudice in sport and beyond. * This is who we are and how we live! http://www.pinkstart.me/en/vietnam A Book about the LGBT community. Many Vietnamese LGBT persons lead invisible lives. Their stories are never told and those who dare to come out of the closet are often alone and have a low self-esteem * C.O.C.S Chronicles. A performance. http://www.pinkstart.me/en/cocschronicles C.O.C.S Chronicles is a play that exposes the threads of lives unravelling under the chem-sex epidemic sweeping across this generation of Queer identity. There is NO such thing as chronological ordering, not when drugs are 'spicing it up. * Changing Catholic Schools for LGBTQIA Teachers & Students http://www.pinkstart.me/en/lgbtworkers In recent years, dozens of Catholic high school teachers and other employees of the Catholic Church have lost their jobs for identifying as LGBT. Several organizations are working for their justice, but we also need to walk with these individuals. * Sofia Pride. http://www.pinkstart.me/en/sofiapride. For several years, Sofia Pride has set a sign against discrimination based on sexual orientation in Bulgaria. Pride accompanying events, such as discussion rounds or the LGBTI Film and Art Festival help to create opportunities for the community to meet and to overcome prejudice * Children's LGBT Educational Videos. http://www.pinkstart.me/en/PopnOlly. A YouTube Channel sharing videos exploring social diversity, e.g. different types of family set ups, including those headed by same sex couples, and videos breaking gender stereotypes * A Story of a Senior Gay Life http://www.pinkstart.me/en/SeniorStory. What do you do when you wake up as a senior citizen tired of living the lie but not knowing what to do? __INDEX__ Category:Crowdfunding Category:Website